Looking for a Perfect Sky JB
by Hey-Sugar
Summary: Evelynn always thought her life is close to perfect; faithful friends, living in Bev Hills and being an All Star cheerleader, but one trip to the Bahamas for a cheer championship made her realize her sky wasn't perfect yet. Not without Justin Bieber...
1. Chapter 1: I Say CHEER!

_**Disclaimer: Celebrities depicted in this story are all fictional and possibly do not depict how they are in real life, the high school name I used in here is depicted with my own imagination and also DOES NOT depict how it is in real life. The only characters in the story that belong to me are the fictional characters…Other than that please enjoy reading:] Thank you.**_

**CHAPTER ONE: I Say C-H-E-E-R! **_**  
**_

"I say N-O-R—M-A-N! Go Normans! Go-Go Go Normans!" shouts my cheer squad in unison. We were jumping around in our rather skimpy black, orange and white cheering uniform which consisted of a black and orange short pleat skirt brimmed with white at the waistline. Our top had long sleeves and it ended just above our midriff (enough to show our toned stomachs); black colored on the sleeves, white on the back and chest area while the hem of the sleeves and 'U' neckline also brimmed with orange. In the center of the top consisted of our school mascot...The Normans.

"NORMANS ARE READY!" Valerie Elise Lockwood shouted as she followed suite with our spanking routine, "I SAY READY!" she shouted again as she did a turn and flashed her black sequined last name at the crowd.

"YOU SAY?"

"READY!" The audience screamed back in hype.

Valerie flashed me a commercial smile as we crossed paths; she is a real spirit shouter alright, not to mention one heck of a cool friend. Other than cheer-leading Valerie is quite the academic girl and would do anything to get into Harvard. She had shimmering emerald eyes and a luscious heap of auburn brown hair in natural perfect curls that extend below her shoulder blades. However, like all the other spirit shouters she pulled it back into a high ponytail.

"NORMANS ARE STRONG!" The squad leader, my other best friend shouted. Her sleek light blonde hair pulled back into a stubby ponytail, however when she lets it down her hair it's shaped into an elegant bob that ends just at her shoulders. Her charismatically structured face glowed with a huge grin and her slate blue eyes glimmered from the lights of the stadium. Cameron Angel Mason, is what you would categorize as an all American girl-next-door.

"I SAY STRONG! YOU SAY?"

"STRONG!"

We clapped along with the rhythm and stomped out our routine smoothly as if we had done this for our whole lives.

"NORMANS WILL TAKE CONTROL AND STOMP ALL OVER YOU!" This time I bellowed out, after I got thrown into the air. My long ash brown ponytail swayed back and forth as I continued to hype the crowd. I had what my friends would call 'cat eyes' because of it's almond shape and amber color and long ash brown hair that extends just below my chest; it can sometimes be wavy and sometimes be really straight.. I guess it really depends on the day. A lot of people say I had some resemblance to "Smallville" actress Kristen Kreuk, I wasn't what people would call "the traditional all American beauty", but my friends and my past boyfriends have said they very much like round almond eyed, fair-skinned, dimple-face Evelynn June Rose, who came from Vancouver, Canada. Yes I was Canadian until my father decided we should move to Los Angeles, California after he received a phone call of an opportunity to further his career in Hollywood…My father is a director and I am Evelynn J. Rose his 16 year old teenage daughter, with cheering spirit.

"ONE-ONE MORE TIME!"

"LET'S-LET'S SHOUT!"

"I SAY N-O-R—M-A-N! GO NORMANS! GO-GO GO NORMANS!"

"WOHOOOOOOOOO~ YEAH BHHS NORMANS!" Screamed Valerie one last time when our routine ended.

We touched the sky like always.

We were in unity.

Like always…

We emitted our spirits tonight and once again hyped the hungry crowd.

Our cheer squad is the Beverly Hills High School national All-stars.

"Guys that was great!" Cameron greeted the team in the change room all poised with her arms crossed over her chest. Cameron's slightly tanned skinned glistened with sweat beautifully while she smiles and is in the process of catching her breathe.

We cheered and high-fived each other like the spirit shouters we were, except it was stopped short by Cheer Captain Cameron's "A-hem", making us all get back into place.

"It's great to celebrate, but there are a few things I am **VERY** concerned about…"

The squad looked at each other…_Here she goes again_.

"Madison legs! LEGS! Straighten out your legs when you're in the air, you looked like a FROG!"

I thought it was pretty straight…

"And YOU, Gwen! You're slightly off beat! Both of you fix it before the next time I see you!"

I didn't think it was that noticeable…

You can say Cameron, or Angel; as Valerie and I like to refer her, is quite bossy, demanding and when it comes down to cheer-leading she'd catch the most unnoticeable mistakes a normal human won't, but that's what keeps our team on top. Our demands are always above expectations. Meaning every year we get to join the national competitions and not ANY national competition, we, the BHHS Normans are all-stars…And if we do well again this year it would be my first being able to enter the championship with my team.

Madison and Gwen exchanged a discontent look, scrunching their nose and crossing their arms over their chest notifying Valerie and I that even though we call Cameron "Angel", some would most likely prefer "Devil".

Valerie and I giggled as the team slowly dispersed; the sullen face of the two members that got yelled at looked extremely comical as they trudged off to change.

"Angel, you should soften your voice on them honey, if not, you'll soon turn into a 'Devil'" laughed Valerie as she began pulling her belongings out of her locker.

Cameron rolled her eyes as she quickly stripped out of her uniform, "They need to be disciplined, or how would we be able to win the finals?"

"Yes Madam!" Both Valerie and I saluted mockingly.

"Hah hah guys, very funny." By now Cameron had already pulled on her clothes and she dug through her bag to find her I-phone.

Valerie and I pulled on our clothes and slung our Puma duffel bags over our shoulders, we waited for Cameron as she put away her I-phone with a dumbfounded expression masked onto her face.

"We made the championship…" Her eyes glistened with excitement.

"We make it every year, Angel," Valerie confidently commented, although she is one year younger than us and this year is her first year joining the team.

I guess you need that much confidence to get into Harvard…

"…no…in the BAHAMAS!" Screamed Cameron as she jumped up and down and then tackled us with a huge bear hug. Both Valerie and I got forced onto the ground with Cameron's arm still around us. This is the first time I've heard or seen Cameron act this way, usually she's quite level headed, but I guess she lost her cool after hearing that we're participating in the championship in the Bahamas…wait…what?

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Screamed Valerie and I in the unison as we wrapped our arms around Cameron and rolled around on the floor.

"WE'RE GOING TO THE BAHAMAS B*TCHES!" We screamed in unison. For that moment we were rolling on the floor in a heap as we laughed in excitement.

However we figured we weren't the only ones excited to get down to the Bahamas to show our stuff, because before we can get back up to our feet, other joyous screams released throughout the girls change room.

[**Justin's POV**]

A little tired from packing I sprawled myself onto my bedroom floor. There was one more week until I'm off to the Bahamas again for my concert. This time I only had two shows and for the rest of the time I'm there I'd probably be spending the rest of it enjoying myself, that's why I invited my best buds Chaz, Ryan and Christian along. I could tell it's going to be a blast before I get back onto the road again.

"Justin, darling! Are you done packing yet?" my mother yelled from downstairs.

"ALMOST MOM!" I cocked my head up to shout back before relaxing in my position again. She wouldn't mind… Plus I was almost done.

As I began to doze off I heard my mother's voice through the floor again.

"Justin dear, Ryan, Chaz and Christian are here!"

Before I can reply a few pairs of thudding footsteps trailed upstairs and before I can sit up Christine stood over me and looked down at me.

"Dude, what are you doing?" He asked.

I got up and laughed, giving him a half hug and patted him on the back.

"Haven't seen you in a long time buddy, was-sup?"

When Ryan and Chaz also entered into my room I gave them both a half-hug and we did a gangsta handshake.

"Was-sup ma man!" Chaz greeted loudly, Ryan grinned in the back and punched me lightly on the shoulder.

"Good man, glad ma buds are coming to the Bahamas with me man!"

"That's cool, glad you invited us," Ryan said while making him self comfortable on my unmade bed.

"No problem man, we're gonna have a blast there, y'know check out some hot chicks too." I answer back with a cheeky grin.

Chaz suddenly got all excited and jumped onto my bed too, "Mah Bro! Not ANY girls, we're getting cheerleaders man…LOADS of 'em"

"What?" I asked confused…Man what? What cheerleaders?

"Cheerleaders Bro!" Christian exclaimed, flailing his arms in the air as if he was doing a cheer or something.

Dude… I know what a cheerleader is…

"So it seems there's going to be some kind of cheer-leading competition down in the Bahamas man!" Ryan continues on.

That's when it knocked into my head…

"Wow… Hot girls in mini skirts and tiny tops…" I noted.

"Yah man!"

"Hot girls jumping around in those skimpy outfits…"

"Yah…"

"Loads of them wandering around at the Atlantis Resort…"

"Square on, man." Ryan, Chaz and Christian grinned.

As it drifted into my head to create my own perfect imagination of what it would be like, a smile slipped onto my lips as I realized it wasn't **JUST** going to be a blast when we go to the Bahamas…It's going to be **WAY MORE** than that.


	2. Chapter 2: Boy Meets Girl

**Chapter TWO: Boy Meets Girl **

I settled myself in one of the economy class passenger seats and made myself comfortable. We were finally heading off to the Bahamas today. The squad is more than excited as we were planning on two things: one, winning the competition and two; have as **MUCH** fun as possible.

Cameron who sat on my right had on a sour expression as she flipped through her magazine in annoyance. She has been like that since three days ago when she found out her hunk, quarterback boyfriend, Sean Symon, had been cheating on her with her all time enemy Melanie Brooks. I can't believe that guy…such a jackass, especially when he has a perfect girlfriend right in front of him.

"Angel…You're going to drill a hole through the magazine with that look," I commented, but only to realize Cameron's grip on the magazine tightened. It took me back a little as my eyes widened in caution… She's not going to kill me…Is she?

"_ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_" Cameron screamed while crumpling the magazine up and threw it onto the floor. Valerie; who sat on the left of me and my eyes budged out as we sat frozen in our seats. Everyone surrounding us stopped whatever they were doing or saying and looked our way.

"How could he do this to me?" Cameron questions as her hurt eyes drilled into my cowering ones.

"Well…He's a jerk anyway Angel, he's not _worth_ your anger!" I retorted back, almost stuttering…I didn't really know what to do in this situation. I've never been in such a serious relationship like Cameron and Sean's; the most I had were a few flings.

"But why? Why of all people that b*tch!" She hollered.

"Come on girlfriend, stop racking your brain on dumb sh—"

"You three settle down, "demands Coach Paulette, her orange BHHS Normans cap shaded over her slim face as she passed by us, counting our squad.

"What I'm trying to say is, come on! Forget about him! We're going to the Bahamas and what do we have on beaches and hot weathers?" Valerie whispers, but her face still gleamed with enthusiasm, "**HOT GUYS**." She emphasized, Cameron and I gave each other a questioning look.

Cameron rolled her eyes and probably wondered why she hadn't already guessed what Valerie would've been thinking about.

"Passengers, this is your pilot, we are about to take off…Please fasten your seat belts and enjoy your ride."

"Guess we're taking off guys…We're that much closer to hot guys." Valerie grins as she lies back in her seat.

I sighed and patted Cameron on the shoulder, "Hey Angel, ignore Val she's only pulling on your leg," I grinned and lifted my cheer bracelet dangling on my wrist to her eyesight level, "We should put our heart and soul into winning the championship, ignore that jackass…He's not worth it and besides, he's going to regret it once you arrive back at Bev Hills with the cheer cup, you know… for loosing such an awesome girlfriend."

For once in three days Cameron's frown slowly upturned into a small smile, "You're right Evelynn I shouldn't let that piece of garbage stop me from letting us win the cheer cup…Thanks." Cameron wrapped her arms over me and gave me a sisterly hug.

"What…? No hug for me?" Valerie asks in a baby voice and pouts.

Cameron narrows her eyes jokingly, "No hugs for you _now_, you'll have to earn it back."

"Aw…Angel, be nice." Valerie whined and laid her head on my shoulder in fake sobs.

The three of us gave each other blank looks before bursting out into laughter.

"You three in the front, **BE QUIET**!"

x_x_x_x

Landing in such a beautiful place gave me such a great feeling. The sun shone brightly and emitted a very welcoming feeling as the slight breeze greets us by messing with our hair. _It felt wonderful!_

"Hey you know, I heard that Justin Bieber is holding two concerts here!" Valerie excitedly exclaims, as soon as we got off the plane.

"You HEARD or did you research yourself?" Cameron asks, swinging her Nike duffel bag over her shoulder and pulls her carry-on behind her.

"Justin Bieber?" I asked…It sounded familiar, but I wasn't exactly sure who it was…Someone with brown hair came into mind though.

"Yah you know, brown hair, 16, cute, youtube gone famous, sings darn good…" Valerie lists, obviously ignoring Cameron.

The image of what Valerie described assembled in my mind and my mouth formed into an 'O' shape, "Ohhhh, you mean, 'Baby Baby Baby Ohhhh'?"

"Yah, except his name isn't 'Baby Baby Baby Ohhh' it's Justin Bieber, Eve." She responds with an edge, hinting that she wasn't happy with my answer.

"Well I'm sorry Val, you know I only like Chace Crawford and Orlando Bloom." I replied with a laugh as we stepped into _the Cove Atlantis._

Valerie sighed and a dreamy look bloomed onto her face, "You have **GOT** to see the world my poor child, in this world there isn't just Chace Crawford and Orlando Bloom…There is also Justin Bieber."

Cameron and I shot each other a look and shook our heads.

As we got to the front desk, following behind our coach I observed around me to notice other squads also swarming in, into the hotel. They all looked quite intimidating and for a second… I doubted us winning the Cheer Cup.

Then I felt a hand on my shoulder and it made me tilt my head up a bit (She is a little taller than Valerie and I) to see Cameron with a victorious smirk on her glossy lips, "We're going to kick their S-K-A-N-K-Y asses, girlfriend."

I laughed and nodded in suite, "After you say that we are, how can I possibly say no?"

"Come on Angel, come on Eve! Let's go to our room!" Valerie hollered excitedly.

We bolted excitedly to the 18th floor, laughing and joking along the way. As soon as we got into our suite we claimed beds; Valerie and I having to share a bed, since Cameron is quite violent in her sleep. It wasn't a big deal though the beds were both big and spacious.

For the time being the three of us rummaged through our luggage to find something to change into…As sweats and zip-ups won't do in this weather.

I changed into a pair of orange Juicy dolphin shorts, a white graphic print Hollister T-shirt and a pair of matching flip-flops. I also tied my hair into a nice ponytail and pinned my stray bangs up with bobby pins.

Just when I was done dressing myself in more comfortable attire, Cameron's voice yelled out from the washroom.

"Hey Valerie or Evelynn can one of you go down to the lobby to report to Coach Paulette which room we're in and she said to get a schedule from her."

I notice Valerie struggling into her sundress; presumably worn to impress some 'hot guys', so I decided to go and replied Cameron, "I'll go Angel, Val's still changing."

—And after I heard a loud 'thanks', I ran out the door.

When I got down to the lobby, there were many other All-star cheer squads still checking in, but only catching a glimpse of them I pushed them aside and my eyes wandered to find Coach Paulette. However, I couldn't see her and instead I laid eyes on a spot where a lot of squealing came from. Among the crowd of jumpy girls I caught the sight of a blotch of surfer brown hair as the owner of it flipped it with a cheeky grin on his face.

"That's…That's Justin Bieber," I mumbled to myself as I observed him and the girls giving each other flirty gestures. I was going to keep neutral views on the teen star, but after I saw his behavior towards the girls I rolled my eyes.

Who cares about him? I'm going to find Coach Paulette.

Just when I thought I missed it, beside the crowd of flirts, Paulette stood in a corner with a clipboard in her hand and her fiery red hair almost instantly catching my eyes.

In my mind I mentally called myself a dummy for not being able to notice Paulette's noticeable tresses, before sprinting over towards our cheer squad coach.

"Hey Paulette, Cameron told me to come down to report to you." I said with my hands on my hips and a grin smacked onto my lips.

"Hey Evelynn, I heard from the other girls which room the three of you were staying in already," She smiled and handed me a piece of A-4 paper, "Here take a schedule and tell the other two, tomorrow morning 8:30 AM we're meeting up to go over the routines."

"Right!" I said while glancing over the schedule. It was pretty loose: breakfast, practice, lunch, practice and dinner tomorrow…I guess it was meant for us to relax before the opening of the competition, the day after, "Hey thanks coach, catch'ya later!" I waved and ran towards the elevator.

x_x_x_x

"Hey have any of you seen my lucky briefs?" I asked frantically as I rummaged through my belongings.

There is two hours before dinner starts and we were just lazing around, well, everyone except me…I can't find my Spankies! How am I supposed to perform in the competition then?

"Come on Eve! Find your briefs later…I say lets go down to the pool!" yelled Valerie in excitement as she pulled a tank top over her floral Hollister bikini. They were all set to go, Cameron in a white beaded Hollister bikini.

"Nah, you guys go first, I'll meet you up in a while!" I replied, still going through my stuff like a crazy woman.

"Are you sure?" asks Cameron as she pulled on some BHHS capris sweats over her bathing suit bottom.

"Yah! Just go, I won't get lost!"

Cameron and Valerie laughed as they walked towards the door, "Ok then! See ya later!"

After they left, I continued to dig my way through the contents of the room. I searched in the washroom…Nope, no lucky briefs. I searched the couch…Nope no lucky briefs.

Where could've I put it?

I groaned in anger and sprawled on the floor. The thoughts of me going into the competition without briefs on scared the heck out of me, however going into the competition without my _LUCKY_ briefs scared me even more…

What if I become the reason BHHS Normans don't win the national cheer championship?

If that ever happened, I'd curl up in a ball and hope I disappear…I couldn't let that happen!

As I continued to roll around in frustration, I noticed a piece of clothing under the queen size bed. My eyes widened as I jolted up in excitement and screamed.

**_My LORD! It's my spankies!_**

In one swift movement I quickly pulled my lucky briefs from under the bed and pulled it into my arms with a big hug as if it was my long lost lover. Oh how very happy I am to see my lucky briefs!

Making sure to put my briefs neatly back into my suitcase I decided it is finally time to go and relax…I had enough worrying for one day.

I pulled my baby pink juicy bikini with "JUICY" lettering on the bottom, out of my suit case and speedily put it on (Yes I like Juicy a lot ), my clothes that I had on previously also followed suite in one quick motion. Not wanting to waste any more time, I grabbed the room key and raced out the door.

Once out the door I traveled towards the elevator to see it just about to close…

"Wait!" I yelled, running towards the closing door and just when I thought the door would close on me a hand from inside the elevator stopped it to let me successfully slip in.

"Thanks!" I said with a small smile and turned around to check out who the nice person is…

There stood in front of me; big doe brown eyes, nicely swept brown hair and a cheeky grin,

JUSTIN BIEBER.

"Hey shawty," He said, his grin not leaving his lips once.

I could feel my smile slowly disappear as I thought of him flirting with the girls in the lobby. He is a player I told myself…A teen pop star who thinks he can have anything and anyone.

I didn't want to be a person who judges, but what I saw so far so happens to be nothing good. In addition, his player attitude just reminds me of the jackass that cheated on Angel. Infuriating…

I huffed, shot him a look and then crossed my arms over my chest.

To my annoyance he was still smiling.

"Which floor, shawty?" He asked considerately; ready to help me press the button.

However I reminded myself I'm not going to fall for that…Must be some kind of player move.

"Lobby," I bluntly replied.

"Me too."

Does it look like I care?

From the corner of my eyes I saw him lean comfortably on the side opposite of me. He glanced at me once so often which made me shift from my position uncomfortably…It wasn't like the way he looks at me was dirty (which took me by surprise), in fact only curiosity brimmed in his pools of chocolate wonders, innocent and sweet in fact.

What a weird guy. I thought in my mind as the corner of my lips twitched and I pulled a strand of hair behind my right ear.

"So…Are you going to come to my concert?" He asks suddenly. I looked up to meet his eyes, but as soon as a smile bloomed upon his lips I quickly looked away and pretended not to notice him.

"No," I returned a short answer. Why can't he just leave me alone?

…And what makes him think I'm going to his concert?

"_Oh…_" A disappointed expression crossed his pretty boy face, "Then, you here on vacation?"

"Sort of…" I trailed off as soon as I saw the 'L' appear on the screen.

1…2…3…

"_Ding!_" And the elevator door opened.

"Hope to see you around, shawty." He said as soon as we stepped out of the elevator.

This time I turned around to face him; enough to notice that he was a little taller than me and he has a smile that is quite charming. I mentally shook my head and thought about what a big mistake God made to pack this player up in such a perfect little package.

"I'm not your_ shawty_, go find someone else to _'shawty'_ Mr. Bieber." I sighed while shaking my head with an uninterested stricken expression. It wasn't that his charm didn't evict my interest, but I really didn't want to be involved with this pop star, especially when I already have such a vivid impression on him as a no-good-player.

If only he isn't such a flirt, or for the matter, if only he isn't a pop star, I'd probably like the way he acted so friendly.

Before he can say anything else I quickly escaped from the lobby to the beautiful outside, just in time to witness a beautiful sunset. How nice it is here…It pulled me into amazement to have the beauty of the Bahamas strike me again.

I sighed, paradise…

x_x_x_x

[**NOTE: Thanks to JENNYxD for giving me a review! It's great to know someone is reading :)** ]


End file.
